


hey there demons, it's me ya boi

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: In which Kyuhyun invites Ryeowook to go ghost hunting with him (aka KH as Ryan and RW as Shane from Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 18





	hey there demons, it's me ya boi

Ryeowook is not a fan of the occult.

Standing before one of the biggest libraries in Seoul, dead in the night, armed with a flashlight and a camcorder, definitely wasn’t in his priorities list. He had far better things to do like bake cookies, binge watch How to Get Away with Murder, or sleep. Although, it appears that his boyfriend had nothing else to do on a Friday night.

Said boyfriend, attempting to operate whatever it was he held in his hands. Ryeowook contemplated running away, right then and there. He _loves_ Kyuhyun, but he really finds it weird how he looked past the other’s very apparent adoration for the supernatural.

His idea of a Friday night involves the two of them having a cute little date by the diner near their university and then making out in their shared apartment. Not investigating their school’s library at ten in the evening. He wonders how the hell Kyuhyun even got permission for this.

“I’m bored, Kyuhyun. Let’s go home.”

Kyuhyun’s head snaps up, his face a mask of indignation. Now, if there was anything Ryeowook found cute in that moment, it was Kyuhyun’s little pout. Not that he would say that out loud. He won’t be giving Kyuhyun any more reasons to blackmail him.

“Just let me finish setting this EVP detector up and we’ll head inside,” Kyuhyun whines.

“You’ve been setting that thing up for 20 minutes now.”

“It’s Project Paranormal’s possession, I can’t break it or else I’ll have to replace it.”

Fed up with the waiting, Ryeowook marches up to where Kyuhyun was and snatches the device from his hands. “Fine! I’ll handle this, I’ll pay for it if I break it. Anything for this to end.”

And with a stomp, Ryeowook enters the library, head held up high, leaving Kyuhyun to scurry behind him.

* * *

“Seoul National University Central Library. Friday, March 13. Walking through the hallways. We met the security guard by the door and he gave us two hours. For today’s investigation, we’re going to explore the mystery of ‘The Girl in the Bookshelf’, an urban legend famous among students....”

Ryeowook drowns out his boyfriend’s narration to the camcorder he held earlier. Kyuhyun can deal with the technical stuff of this _investigation_. He just wants to prove Kyuhyun whatever he’s looking for is not true.

He doesn’t know when and how Kyuhyun started his freaky passion for ghost hunting. Ryeowook speculates it may be because Kyuhyun grew up thinking their old house’s basement was infested with ghosts. Every night, Kyuhyun would hear squeaks downstairs and it apparently haunted him growing up. Even when Mr. Cho already told them the basement was just infested with rats. 

He trudges ahead, flashing a light on every spot where they were in. Heaven knows why they were conducting this thing in complete darkness. It makes their presence stronger, he remembers Kyuhyun saying. 

A contrast to his tiny height, he wasn’t a big coward. One look at Ryeowook and others would have thought he’d jump at the smallest sound. But he’s pretty sure he could take ten gang members with just his wit, his agility, and his undeniable charm.

If there was anything Ryeowook should be afraid of, it’s Park Jungsoo and their rent due by the end of the week. The mere thought of their landlord banging on their apartment door brings a chill down his back.

“Ryeonggu?”

He looks back to see Kyuhyun staring at him. “Yeah?”

“How about an EVP session?”

Ryeowook hums in response and walks closer to where Kyuhyun was. He sits in a chair and takes out the EVP detector from his jeans’ front pocket. He twirls it around one time, then another before getting it to light up and working.

“H-how’d you do that?” Kyuhyun asks him, mouth wide open.

“I pressed the power button… duh.”

* * *

Static white noise fills the room and Ryeowook cannot find the situation any more absurd. 

“Hello. I’m Kyuhyun and he’s Ryeowook and we’re—“

“Do you really have to say my name? Can’t you just call me Kevin or something?”

“No,” Kyuhyun answers firmly, his lips forming a thin line. “Again, I’m Kyuhyun and he’s Ryeowook and we’re trying to communicate with Lee Ik-hwa. Are you here?”

Static.

“It’s just noise. Is it broken?”

Kyuhyun shushes him and he raises both arms in surrender. _Geez_. “It’s what we call the spirit box. It goes through a bunch of radio channels at a rapid rate, and through those frequencies the spirits can have the energy to communicate with us.”

“Huh,” Ryeowook says, still doubtful. “So it goes through radio frequencies, what’s so amazing about that?”

“It’s amazing when it forms two or more comprehensive—” _“I’m here.”_ “..... Words.”

“Like that?” Ryeowook asks once more, eyeing the ‘spirit box’. He shifts his eyes to Kyuhyun and sees him visibly gulp before nodding.

“Ik-hwa, can you say our names back to us please?”

Static. Static.

“I told you it’s broken,” Ryeowook sighs.

_“Look. Behind.”_

Ryeowook swears he’s never seen Kyuhyun whip his head so fast. The speed his neck turned might have been enough to give him a whiplash.

“Jesus Christ, Kyuhyun! Why are you so jumpy?”

Kyuhyun flails his arms. “It said look behind!”

“It definitely did _not_ sound like that to me.”

“What did it sound like to you, then?” His boyfriend asks, a bit offended.

“It went uhh-ohh, ahh uuh ohh, uhh-ahh, sshh wssh swssh.”

* * *

Moving along the shelves of the history annex, Kyuhyun feels a sense of creep as they pass through a particularly cold area. He runs a hand across the books spines, feeling the dust under his fingers, when he senses a slight tug on his sleeve.

He stops and turns around. Ryeowook stood behind him with his eyebrows quirked up in a questioning manner.

“Did you pull on my sleeve?”

“If anything, it’s my legs you’re pulling with this whole thing,” Ryeowook quips, turning away from him.

Kyuhyun did not dwell on his boyfriend’s skepticism. Right from the start, he knew he should have asked for anyone in his Project Paranormal team to come with him in this investigation, not his boyfriend who doesn’t believe in the supernatural. 

Except for aliens. Ryeowook loved talking about aliens.

A sudden cold wind brushes past Kyuhyun’s ear and he swears he heard someone call his name.

“Who’s there?”

“I didn’t tell a knock knock joke.”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “Not you, Ryeonggu.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure ghosts don’t really enjoy telling knock knock jokes.”

It took every willpower in Kyuhyun’s body for him not to scream at Ryeowook. Why did his boyfriend have to be so sarcastic and cynical?

“Something just went past me and whispered in my ear. And I’m sure it’s not you,” he retorts.

“And I’m sure it’s just a draft. It’s particularly windy today.”

Kyuhyun lets out an indignant sigh. _No hope trying to make him believe._

Right when he was about to move on, he hears a thud from behind him. He spins on his heels and sees Ryeowook shining a light on a fallen book a few feet away from him.

There was no way the wind Ryeowook talked about could have pushed the thick hardbound book. Ryeowook could not have pushed the book either.

His boyfriend looks at him, and Kyuhyun wishes it was a look of surprise or horror, but it wasn’t. He looks relaxed, like it was a normal thing for a heavy book about the history of the Joseon dynasty to fall when no one was around.

“Pretty windy, huh?” he asks, confident Ryeowook would change his mind.

“Yeah…” Ryeowook mutters. He picks up the book and puts it back on the shelf. “... And a great way to prove gravity exists. High five, ghost!”

Kyuhyun contemplated cutting the night short when Ryeowook high fives the air beside him.

_No hope, none._

* * *

“We’re here at one of the most active spots of the library. People have said they’ve experienced the feeling of being watched from the bookshelves which—”

“Well, isn’t that a bit egoistic?”

“... As I was saying, the legend goes that if you study here alone, a girl would stare at you from a bookshelf, smiling, with her head propped out on her elbows. You can choose to ignore it, but the girl would still stare at you from the bookshelves.”

“Hey, you stare at me when we’re studying.”

“When you get left all alone, you start to hear strange tapping noises, kind of like footsteps. And that’s when you see the girl, still smiling, but racing towards you with a tap-tap-tap of her elbows.”

“She only has half a body?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So it’s kinda like the teke-teke.”

Kyuhyun turns a confused head towards Ryeowook. “Isn’t that a song by DJ Snake?”

“That’s Taki Taki, you knobhead. I meant the Japanese urban legend!” Ryeowook exclaims, finding it odd that Kyuhyun didn’t know about it. “You know, the one with the girl with the half body because she fell into a railway track and got cut in half by a train?”

“What’s that got to do with Lee Ik-hwa?”

“Who’s Lee Ik-hwa?” Ryeowook asks, his head tilted in confusion.

Kyuhyun sighs. “The girl in the bookshelf!”

A bright smile comes across Ryeowook’s face. “Ah, so that’s her name! I thought you were calling out to the school librarian.”

“Here,” Kyuhyun hands him the spirit box. “Why don’t you talk to her then?”

Kyuhyun watches on as his boyfriend scrutinizes the device on his hand. At first he thought it was a good idea to shut Ryeowook up, but seeing the glint of mischief in his eyes makes him regret his decision.

“Hello there, demon. Or, well… she-demon. My friend Kyuhyun here—”

A cough.

“My _boyfriend_ Kyuhyun here wants to know whether you’re real or not,” Ryeowook rolls his eyes. “However, I firmly believe ghosts do not exist. So, if you’re here, why don’t you prove me wrong then? Make your presence known,”

Ryeowook raises his voice.

“Shout at me, bite me, throw me against the wall, take my heart! Whatever! Drag me to the pits of hell or wherever you and your little demon friends hang out!”

Kyuhyun looks at the smaller man as if he’s grown another head. How could he just taunt a ghost like that? As if they were garbage he just happened to step on? Kyuhyun really wonders just what goes on inside Ryeowook’s head.

“You see this shelf? I’m gonna vandalize it,” Ryeowook says as he takes out a pen and scratches his name on the bookshelf. “It’s my shelf now! Who’s Lee Ik-Hwa? We don’t know her. It’s Kim Ryeowook’s shelf now…”

Ryeowook writes on the bookshelf once more.

“It’s Kim Ryeowook _and_ Cho Kyuhyun’s shelf now, demon! Why don’t you come at me and kick me in the ass? Oh, I forgot, you don’t have legs.”

“Jesus, Ryeowook, shut up! Are you crazy?” Kyuhyun screams as he puts a hand on top of the other’s mouth. Ryeowook just pokes his tongue out and licks Kyuhyun’s palm. 

_Disgusting_.

As Kyuhyun wipes his hand against his jeans, he hears a tap-tap-tap and his heart drops. He shushes his boyfriend who was busy insulting the spirit box and he swears he really heard another tap-tap-tap.

It was a bit inaudible but it was a distinct tap-tap-tap.

“Did you hear that?” He asks Ryeowook.

The other nods, turning the spirit box off. In a hurry, he pans the camcorder he was holding around the area, wanting to get concrete evidence. Kyuhyun finds himself holding his breath as he walks closer to where he heard the sound.

They enter a room, surprised to find it unlocked. 

“You go first,” he nods to Ryeowook.

Ryeowook just rolls his eyes and makes a show while taking a step inside the room. “Ta-da! No ghosts.”

With the two of them inside the room, Kyuhyun finds out it was the admin’s office. It was eerie. Empty chairs behind desks, a window slightly open allowing a draft to enter, files upon files of God-knows-what.

Kyuhyun did not, for one bit, like what he felt in there. He feels a little lightheaded for some reason. If his mind was playing tricks on him, he might as well just spray the holy water he kept inside his jeans pocket all over the room. Just to be safe.

He hands Ryeowook the camcorder which the other accepts. The distant howling he heard didn't really help with the whole situation, considering he was almost shaking at his knees.

As he comes closer to the farthest end of the room, he catches a glimpse of— _was that hair?_ His sight blurs for a moment and he loses sight of the _thing_. 

“Did you—”

_THUD._

Kyuhyun shifts his eyes to where he thought he heard the crash. He reaches out for Ryeowook’s hand to hold. The warmth of his lover’s hand gives him strength to march forward and confront whatever it was they were facing.

_Tap-tap-tap._

He directs the flashlight to the sound and his eyes widen at the sight of a body, a girl’s body with long hair, arms outstretched and with no lower half - legs and knees and feet and ankles. None.

The head turns in their direction and flashes a smile.

Kyuhyun feels something wet dripping down his legs as he bolts outside the room, outside the library, screaming.

* * *

Ryeowook is not a fan of the occult.

Even more so, he is not a fan of being left behind by his _boyfriend_ right in the middle of a dark room while doing something of an occult. Boy, is his _boyfriend_ gonna get one hell of a scream fest after he gets out of this damn room.

He walks towards the _thing_ that made Kyuhyun wail like a fire truck and sees a girl’s body. Well, half of it. The head was turned in his direction with a creepy smile plastered on the face.

“What in freaky hell is this?”

Ryeowook comes closer, closer, and closer. As he flashes a light on the body, he sees the lower half of it hidden by a desk with a paper taped and on it.

> _SNU Central Library ‘Welcoming Robot Girl’ trial — Please do not turn off, we are testing the batteries_

The left hand of the robot waves, and Ryeowook hears a tap-tap-tap with each mechanical movement of its robot-y arms.

* * *

After the unsuccessful investigation, Ryeowook finds himself comforting a still slightly shaken up Kyuhyun.

His boyfriend - now wearing a new pair of pants - carefully picks up fries from his plate. They were now eating at the diner Ryeowook ever so wanted to eat at. At least, a part of his Friday night plans came through. Even if it involved some silly ghost hunting before they got there.

He rubs the pad of this thumb across the back of Kyuhyun’s hand as a sign of comfort. Ryeowook wonders if Kyuhyun would still continue this supernatural fascination he has. He also wonders if he should tell Kyuhyun about the robot.

_Eh, I’ll pass_ , he thinks. Hopefully it would really stop Kyuhyun’s passion for Project Paranormal.

“Damn, Ryeonggu. Ghosts really _are_ real,”

Or not.

“I have this investigation next week in Myeong-dong. Do you wanna join again?”

Definitely not.

  
  
  


**_end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO there's that lol i've always envisioned ryeowook to be the taunting type (shaniac here!!) like he really would ask a ghost to kick him in the ass just to prove a point aaand try to see if you could spot any buzzfeed unsolved references there he he
> 
> lee ik-hwa is just made up although i think the girl in the bookshelf is really a story famous among students in south korea?
> 
> kudos/feedback are appreciated <3


End file.
